trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
InvisibleTerrarium
Be the weirdo in the hole. He can't be any weirder than anyone else we've seen, let's give it a shot. Your name is CAMEAN JINFAX. You have been STUCK IN THIS HOLE for several sweeps. Due to never having a chance to grow up outside the hole, you are quite CHILDISH AND NAIVE. You take an interest in FAUNA, especially CHAMELEONS. Jeez, those things are cool. Some moron threw a HUSKTOP down here two sweeps ago. You have no idea how it is STILL EVEN CHARGED. Anyway, you discovered the wonderful world of TROLLIAN, and became close to FIVE TROLLS IN PARTICULAR, but more on them later. You are down here because you were deemed TOO DANGEROUS FOR TROLL SOCIETY, which is not an easy thing to be. The reason is your unique psychic ability, and your odd blood color. It's purple, as a seadweller's... but you aren't one. It is pretty weird. Your trolltag is invisibleTerrarium, and you tend to copy the quirks of others. Examine room. I don't see any room here. Just a stupid hole. MOVING ON! Set Fetch Modus Oh my god I friggin' love this thing You are very protective of the very few random things you own, so you use the Security Modus. Any items you accidentally lose will be instantly warped back to you. It's absurdly easy to weaponize with this thing. Set Strife Specibus Some people treat this hole like a trash can, and just chuck random stuff down. Once you got ahold of one, you quickly allocated your Specibus to ALTERNIANARMYKNIFEKIND. When an attachment is flipped up, the knife mechanically expands into a full size verse of whatever you just flipped up. Do something awesome. Such as... Do something ridiculous. Um... I guess I could... Hmm... SMASH MYSELF FACEFIRST INTO THE WALL. YAAAAH! Examine self. k. Here goes. You are about average height. Your horns make little sideways Ls, which slightly annoys you. Your hair is mainly neat, but you like to keep one end brushed along your face. Your shirt appears to magically grow with you for some reason. Your symbol, which you made yourself, is a chameleon's head from the side. SO. COOL. < Examine incredibly weird power. I guess we could discuss it, but you can't really examine a power... You don't have any powers of your own, but you have the odd ability to copy the abilities of others, like a certain color-changing reptile. There is probably some way to get out of this hole using it, but you have no clue how you would do that. Examine ChumpRoll. they're all pretty nice, but four of them get really weird when I mention flying, feathers, or really anything like that. exiledTomato Khaian's pretty cool. He doesn't seem to be in such a great situation at the moment, though... He's actually the only one who doesn't get weird about flying. triumphantMechanism Now Daedalus is a guy I can easily get along with. He likes machines and stuff, which I think is pretty cool. Not sure why he's edgy around flying. negativeOptimist Oh god, Primrose is weird. Like, weirder than me. She hates herself. I mean REALLY hates herself. I just don't get it. She won't send me pictures so I can be the judge of that. unstableEnforcement Attilia's an OK guy, but he really gets worked up about the tiniest little things. He's kinda hard to deal with sometimes... subtleArithmetic Hmmm... Everyone except me and Khaian seem to think that Winteria is perfect. Like, literally perfect. Literally, actually, it is physically impossible for her to do something wrong. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood Category:Mister Waffle